marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chun-Li
Chun-Li is the first female character from the Street Fighter series created by Capcom, and is one of the most iconic female game characters. She made her debut in X-Men vs. Street Fighter and has appeared in every subsequent installment. Backstory In the Street Fighter series Chun-Li was an Interpol investigator who had been searching for clues to the recent death of her father. Getting into a friendly spar with an old teacher of hers and friend of her father, Gen, he gives her a lead into who may have killed her father—the mysterious crime syndicate Shadaloo. Finding its leader, M. Bison, she demands he tell her what happened to her father. To her surprise, Bison attacks and basically makes quick work of her, then flies away, laughing at her and telling her if she attacks him again he will kill her just like he did her father. With tears in her eyes, Chun-Li swore vengeance. Chun-Li teamed up with an United States Air Force member, Charlie, to try to track and take down Shadaloo. She then ran into someone she would not have expected at all. It was Charlie's good friend and fellow lieutenant, Guile. Telling Guile he should not get in over his head and to leave the two be, Chun-Li learns he has orders to bring Charlie back. Attempting to use force to stop him, she instead finds herself defeated; nonetheless, she insists that she and her partner be left alone, to which Guile replies that he will never abandon friends in need. Eventually, learning that Bison tricked the Air Force into cancelling the planned bombing of the main Shadaloo base, she rushed over to the two soldiers to tell them they were tricked and would have to destroy the base on their own. Chun-Li proceeded to plant bombs about the base as Charlie and Guile headed inside to destroy the Psycho Drive, but Guile then came rushing out, grabbing Chun-Li and telling her Charlie had urged both of them to get away. Along the way, Chun-Li saw a young girl escaping with several others (who turned out to be Cammy leading the dolls away from the base). Despite being distraught over the initial lack of evidence to prove Shadaloo's crimes, Interpol and Chun-Li managed to shut down much of the evil crime empire. Chun-Li received an invitation to the second World Warrior tournament, and discovered that Bison had apparently survived the Thailand base's destruction. With this, she had the clear motive of destroying Shadaloo and avenging her father once again. The outcome of this tournament is not clear. There has been no definitive answer as of yet, although regardless of the outcome, Bison himself finally falls at the hands of Ryu's nemesis Akuma. Having made her peace, she continued her work as a police officer, and retired from mainstream street fighting to teach young children martial arts after taking down Shadaloo for good. Urien kidnapped a young girl for his scientific projects and Chun-Li manages to catch up to him. Challenging him, she does her best to fight him and Urien, impressed by his opponent's fighting spirit, agrees to let the child go. Since then, Chun-Li has continued to raise her adopted kids. Appearance A young Chinese girl, Chun-Li wears "ox horn" decorations in her brown hair, along with spiked bracelets on each arm and a traditional blue Chinese dress with white shoes. In the Street Fighter Alpha series, she wore a vest and some sneakers, and her bracelets were not spiked. Personality A cheerful lady, Chun-Li is friendly at heart and is a bit excitable, like when she jumps up sometimes as a victory pose when she wins a fight in the Street Fighter series. However, she is serious when called for, and will do everything in her power to get the job done. However, she is not as proficient as a fighter, as her recklessness, bad approaches, and desire for revenge determine her poor combatant abilities, often leading her beaten and nearly killed by opponents. Trivia * Chun-Li has alternate color schemes based on alternate colors from each of the main Street Fighter subseries: the original 2P Red, Color 10 Black and Start+MK White. For Ultimate, she gets colors based off her Pocket Fighter pink alt. and Shadow Lady. Her Ultimate pre-order DLC costume is her tracksuit from the Street Fighter Alpha series, wich, curiously, was present in an earlier game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, X-Men vs. Street Fighter. * The Chun-Li from the earlier Marvel vs. Capcom games was based primarily on her Street Fighter Alpha series incarnation. The Chun-Li from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is a composite of her Street Fighter Alpha and Street Fighter III incarnations. * Her pre-fight quote against C. Viper references their rivalry in Street Fighter IV. "I don't care who you work for; don't get in Interpol's way!" * In Comic-Con 2010, she was confirmed with Doctor Doom, Super-Skrull and Trish for Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. * She is one of the last 7 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. She is also one of 3 fighters that has appeared as a playable character since X-Men vs. Street Fighter. * Morrigan seems to have a certain resentment and jealousy towards Chun-Li. In the Capcom game Pocket Fighter, Morrigan wanted to overcome Chun-Li's status as the strongest and most beautiful female fighter. * Chun Li's X-Men vs. Street Fighter ending she comes to train at the Xaiver Academy. * One of Chun-Li's win quotes in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter breaks the fourth wall. She says "What's that? The one star setting?". This is a reference to most fighting games (including the MvC series) having stars as their difficulty setting. Higher number of stars means harder difficulty. So, one star is the lowest difficulty setting, thus, the easiest difficulty. * Despite being one of Chun-Li's trademark moves, the Spinning Bird Kick never appeared in the Marvel vs. Capcom series until Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chun-Li's rival is Doctor Doom, because both of them do what they do because of a family member. Chun Li's father was killed by M. Bison, and Doom's mother is trapped and being held captive in Mephisto's Realm. * Chun-Li, along with Ryu and Zero posses the most amount of different voice actors up to MVC3 (also regarding games outside the MVC series). * Is it possible to perform an infinite with her Yousoukyaku, and is even in UMVC3. Doing so can allow her and her opponent to reach the highest limit of any stage, and can only be done in the corner. * Chun Li wasn't the first instance Ashly Burch took over for Laura Bailey's character. In Persona 4 Dancing All Night, Ashly voiced Rise Kujikawa, who was originally voiced by Laura Bailey for the main Persona ''series, particularly ''Persona 4. de:Chun-Li es:Chun-Li Category:Chun-Li Category:Capcom Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Category:Characters in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Characters in X-Men vs. Street Fighter Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Category:Secret Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite